Trouty Mouth's Revenge
by Liz Glenstone
Summary: Sam has had enough. After Santana's song, he is ready to teach her a lesson she will never forget.


Sam had had enough. He was tired of the jokes, the nicknames, everything. That song had been the final straw. Santana had been pushing him around since before they had even gotten together and now he was determined to teach her a lesson. He had been fuming all day, letting the anger rise up inside of him, a slow burn that was quelling, waiting for the moment of release. He felt his phone vibrate and grimaced at the text. _Hey Trouty, parents are gone. Come over.-S _

Trouty. It just added fuel to the fire for Sam and he was done. With a sickening smile on his face he drove to Santana's house, parking out front. He walked up to the front door, smiling at the fact that it was unlocked. She was waiting for him, ready to go through their normal routine of making out, but not today. Today Sam was going to make her his, remind her just who she was dealing with. He took the steps two at a time, throwing open the door to her bedroom. Before she could even greet him, he grabbed her, kissing her roughly with those lips she loved to make fun of.

Santana tried to pull back but Sam was too strong, wrapping his arms around her and forcing her over to the bed. He ripped off her top, his tongue silencing any protests that came from the Latina below him. His hands slid up her torso, palming her breasts overtop her bra. He smiled to himself as her body responded to him, her hands ceasing pushing against him but instead wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. He finally broke the kiss, his lips swollen.

"Sa—"He glared, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Santana. Every time you open that mouth of yours to say something it just pisses me off. So shut up. Don't speak, don't make a sound unless it is to moan, you got that?" She glared at him but nodded slightly anyway. Good. His hands moved around behind her, unclasping her and tossing it to the floor. He leaned down, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking hard.

Santana moaned, shivering slightly as she arched her back, her body begging for more. Sam bit her nipple, hard, before moving over to the other and repeating the action. While he was sucking on her breast, his hands moved down, pushing her skirt up, and running a finger along her thighs, trailing up towards her center, brushing against her lace panties. He let her nipple drop from his mouth with a slight _pop_ "My. You are already wet. Such a slut."

Sam picked her up, turning her around and forcing her up on her knees so her ass was facing him. He roughly pulled down her panties, giving her ass a quick slap. He took a step back and undid his jeans, grabbing the condom out of his back pocket before letting his jeans fall to the ground, his boxers following shortly after. He stroked his cock slowly, moaning in anticipation of being inside of Santana. Ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth he quickly slid it over his length before positioning himself behind Santana.

He leaned in slightly so he could whisper venomously in her ear. "You are going to regret all the shit you've said to me, bitch." Without any other warning he thrust into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he began to pump in and out of her violently, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at the feeling. Santana let out a shriek that turned into a moan and soon Sam felt her pushing back against him. He smirked, slapping her ass again. "Yeah you like it don't you? You love it that I am fucking you so rough. That's because you are a little slut." Sam watched her as all she could do was nod, her moans drowning out any coherent sentences.

Sam groaned as he felt her walls contract against him, his cock quivering inside of her as he felt himself release. He pushed back into her all the way once more, holding her there as his hands groped her ass, massaging roughly. After a moment he pulled out of her, watching as she collapsed on the bed before slipping the condom off and tying it, tossing it in the trashcan. He moved so he was hovering over her, looking down into those heavy lidded brown eyes. "You really are a bitch."

Santana simply smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "Yeah I knew the song would finally get you to do what I wanted. You were great by the way. I told you I like it rough sometimes." He shook his head, laying back on the bed and pulling her close to him. "Yeah…I don't think I will need a song anymore though. That was fun." He smiled, hearing her laughter ring out as he began to doze off, already planning the next time.


End file.
